User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Buffymybasset page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Werthead (Talk) 00:25, April 22, 2011 Fair use tag The licensing tags are in a drop down menu when you first upload an image. If you follow this link to the image upload page there are two orange bordered boxes. The second one is named "File Description" the drop down menu is at the bottom of that box. Fair use is the second option under "other". To add the fair use tag (Template:Fairuse) to an existing image just type in the image description and save the edit e.g. this edit. To get to the image page you need to either click on the image where it appears in an article and then click on the little page icon that comes up in the bottom right corner of the enlarged image, search for the image in the File namespace or locate it in .--Opark 77 16:47, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Too slow by me! Thanks for your work. Good idea on the archiving - I will steal that for my talk page later!--Opark 77 16:49, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Character portal I've taken my brainstorming to the forum. Sorry for not asking you - I had quite forgotten who set up the portal originally.--Opark 77 15:34, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Visual editor I always edit in source mode (I have the visual editor disabled) so I was unaware of the issue until your most recent message. I have just tried turning the visual editor on and it is very difficult to work with based on our current settings. Sorry I didn't get what you meant earlier, that is indeed very difficult to work with. I am new to editing backgrounds and color schemes. Perhaps Scott can suggest a fix? I think as a workaround you could create a large space creating block to move the content far enough down the page so it is below the hand. Paste that in when you start editing so you can work on the black background and then remove it when you are ready to submit. Good luck!--Opark 77 21:58, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :User:XD1 has looked at it too and there is no way to alter the transparency settings on the visual editor. Have you tried the workaround I suggested?--Opark 77 20:05, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't know, it is a pain.--Opark 77 23:26, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hey, Buffy!! I wanted to know (since your the Queen of Style) how do you get the signature gifs? I mean the gif we can click on to get to your user page. Also why doesnt this wikia have a chat? Well this is Carlos, so, yeah. Chrys 00:13, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Poll Yes, I know. I didn't change it though... :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 06:32, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Current Poll Template history :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 06:57, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the reminder.--Opark 77 09:16, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Wall Easier in some respects, but insanely annoying in others. I prefer regular talk pages where all the code works right. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 07:06, April 20, 2012 (UTC) "Texas/Louisiana"? I'm sorry to pry, but as the only other yankee of note I've seen on here, what does "Texas/Louisiana" mean? Texas or Louisiana?--The Dragon Demands 06:29, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Images Generally I agree that it is confusing when users upload images without adding them to an article. However User:Carninator specifically asked me about the images they uploaded today (see my talk page, 1 message above your questions). They had the images ready but the articles for them had not been created yet. I am going to be using them on the articles for new characters as I create them so I think this is a reasonable exception that I specifically said was ok (on their talk page). With regard to the main page slider image I can see that the contrast is lower on the version of the image I uploaded. I wanted to replace your first attempt because the aspect ratio was so far off that Carice Van Houten looked wide, which I would not have thought possible! I would be glad to have a bash at cropping your original version if you want to upload it.--Opark 77 18:51, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :I cropped the original to 661x361. Are you resizing it rather than cropping it? Something seemed to have gone wrong with the aspect ratio.--Opark 77 19:15, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::The higher contrast version you linked to is unfortunately at a lower resolution. I tried cropping it at a smaller but identical ratio but it appears grainy when posted in the slider. I have reverted to the lower contrast, higher resolution version (my first attempt).--Opark 77 19:55, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Appearances Thank you for all your work updating appearances for actors and characters this week. As well as changing the last episode they appeared in via the last field in the infobox could you also update their episode count by changing the number in the appearances field of the infobox e.g. this edit. Thanks again.--Opark 77 06:29, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, much appreciated.--Opark 77 11:34, May 9, 2012 (UTC) True Blood Block Hey Buffy! I wanted to know why did I get blocked, again,. I know I made a mistake, I put "fangbanger" because there was no "Image (Fangbanger)". And I'm still learning, and plus I have new characters from Season 5, one that you would love (His bio: walks in the Merlotte's and askes for a Tru Blood, *wink wink* remind you of someone?) And also, how do you put words on the gifs? Tinypic.com is messing with me! TTYLXOX! 12:22, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Block I know Buff, at least I got to upload some awesome pages. Well since I messed up my Probation, I guess I'll be gathering more info on season 5. ;( True Blood Wikia Okay, I will. Thanks ;) The Lovely Chrys Block! IM BLOCK FOR A YEAR!!!!!!!!!! The original block exipry was August this year! But 1 year!! True Blood Okay i won't. Make sure to tune in for the extended Teaser! I hope Dany, gets her dragons! Also: True Blood Creature Omg, Buff! I just found out what this new scary creature is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't wait, all the vamps are at Stake, no-pun-intended Appearances Please be careful when updating the appearances this edit introduced an error - Jorah was not in 2x6 "The Old Gods and the New." Otherwise good job.--Opark 77 17:18, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Blocks Thanks for the pointer. I differentiate between test edits and vandalism. Inappropriate test edits usually involve the insertion of a single word (not necessarily profane) without removal of content and will be met with a warning and a 1 week block from me. Removal of content, replacing content with profanity or insidiously introducing profanity in context are vandalism and will be met with a 1 year block without comment from me.--Opark 77 17:20, May 14, 2012 (UTC) True Blood Sceencaps Hey, Buff! I wanted to know can you unblock me for an hour so I could upload and update the pics and characters? Gif(t) Hey Buffy! To make it up to you, for harrasing you about the True Blood wikia, I brought you a gif! That I made, from the new Screencaps I have, that I am dying to upload, well here it is: Improvement Im starting to improve! The more I improve, the less time of probation I have. Plus I NEED to upload the screencaps, Also Owen, deleted my gif, check it out here. Well bye!